mayura ghost files
by Yeliah Drahcoub
Summary: mayura has a secret she hiding from loki and the others and now their all the spiral of supernatural action and humour as she hunts demons and saves  lives. MXL


the mayura files

what mayura wears when she fights a gray sleevless hoodie with a black tank top under it and black and red skorts she keeps her hair in a ponytail in the winter she wears a thermol vest with a white shirt and jeans also wears fingerless gloves in the summer she wears a bikini top and caprees

she uses magic thats kinda likethat show merlin.

loki an adult in this fic

loki was worried for mayura becase she'd been acting strange for a while and would disappear at random times even when he followed he'd lose sight of her and he noticed she was tired (mayura where are you?) he was asking him self as he looke out the window it was raining which for him was never a good sign just then he caught a glimpse of something he leaned closer to see and his grew wide at the sight he was on his feet in an instant and ran out the door.

there was mayura leaning against the wall she had a huge cut on her sholder she took a deep breath before sliding down "suki" she said as soon as she did this little pipe fox came out of her shirt "heh you've been using your spirit energy to stop my bleeding that's a good boy"she patting it's head "mayura!" mayura looked up and realized that she use the road in front of loki'S instead of cutting through the park (uh oh) loki ran up to her and pulled her up she could tell he was angry because his eyes were red and how the rain was turning to steam as it tried to hit him "who did this to you..." he looking at her wounds while leading her back to the house.

just then both felt something coming torwards them mayura shoved loki out of the way there was a big boom and cloud of dust when it cleared loki saw this huge cat like monster pinning mayura who was using yamino's mail order space age titanium farming hoe as a weapon managed to push it off her as she got up the monster jumped a her again only to have her eyes turn gold and this giant rush air send it flying ten feet mayura then noticed steel support poles some construction workers had left "noitatiel" she said the poles floated in the air then went for the monster stabing it six times before mayura finished the job.

loki just stared stunned at what he just saw he snapped out of his shock when mayura tried to sneak away he grabbed her and lead her to house apparently she forgot he was a god as she tried to knock him away "stop it mayura" when they got in the house he told to unzip her hoodie only to find the wond on her sholder completely healed.

"what the hell was that" he yelled at her "well since theres hiding it from you" mayura said walking over the window of his office and opening it " since you'll eventually figure it out that was an ookami type of demon" she said sitting on the window sill "i know what an ookami is i'm talking about those powers you used and why i couldn't sense them before"loki said getting annoyed "huh oh i've always had them it's just the shrines pure aura just masked them as for the ookami it just one of the many ghost and demons i hunt" mayura explained playing around with the farming hoe "well except for suki" she said looking outside as the rain stopped"suki?" loki asked still trying to understand what mayura just told him.

just then the black pipe fox crawled out of her shirt"suki" mayura said as it wrapped itself around her neck and snuggled her cheek while unknowingly strangling her "yeah i love you too now stop choking me boy!" she said trying to pull suki off her neck suki did as he was told and slid back down her shirt causing loki left eye to twich mayura then stood up on the window sill "oh tell yamino i'm keeping this" she said waving the farming hoe around "wait whatvare you doing!" loki asked fear worry eating at him "i'd like to stay but got demons to kill and commrads to meet or i'm dead!" she says before she jumps out the window "mayura!" loki yelled he ran to the window just in time to see two black bat like wings appear on mayura's back and for her fly off he soon followed in the direction she went 


End file.
